degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi Community School
Degrassi Community School is a fictional middle/high school in the teen drama television series ''Degrassi: The Next Generation'' and the titular academy primarily associated with it. The school opened in September 2001 and was the school that held the Degrassi High reunion. The student body is made up of many cultures and backgrounds, paralleling and reflecting the multiculturalism associated with Toronto. Degrassi originally just consisted of students in grade 7 and 8, but merged with grades 9 through 12 in September 2002. By the Fall of 2004, the school became a high school for grades 9 through 12 only and remains that way as of the present day. Degrassi has had four principals, with it's current principal being Archie Simpson. To some people, such as Jimmy Brooks, the school is thought of as "a pit of burning fire." However, Degrassi isn't a real school. The set is a mix of the exterior of the Studio C building at Epitome Pictures (for the front entrance) and various studios within (for interior shots). The sets are modeled to resemble the old Centennial Teachers College where exteriors from the previous Degrassi High series were filmed. Although the building was not originally named Degrassi Community School, the location address of the school was technically founded in 1986, and called Degrassi Junior High School. A different building was used to portray Degrassi High School. Both of these buildings still exist in and their locations can be found at Vincent Massey Junior School at 68 Daisy Street, in the Mimico District of Etobicoke, Ontario (for Degrassi Junior High) and''' an empty building that was under renovation, that was part of the Centennial College campus in Scarborough, a district in Toronto. Directions to both locations can be found in Kathryn Ellis' excellent book on Degrassi: Degrassi Generations: The official 411. For Degrassi The Next Generation, an Epitome studio building was converted to look similar to the old Centennial college building. In the Summer of 1991, the school was suffering from major maintenance issues, thus the school was shut down, and students from grades 9 through 11 were sent to other schools around the district. Degrassi High would not re-open until ten years later, in the Fall of 2001 as a Junior High school once again. Degrassi High School remained closed for the next ten years, but was remodeled and renamed Degrassi Community School. The building re-opened for the new school year starting in September 2001, and hosted the Degrassi High Reunion in August, shortly before the school year started. The 2006-2007 school year brought major dramatic changes to Degrassi. In the Fall of 2006, a lot of friction had begun arising between the students of Degrassi and its rival school, Lakehurst Secondary School, much of which lead to the eventual murder of Degrassi student, J.T. Yorke, who was killed by Lakehurst student, Drake Lempkey. Things slowly calmed down after his death, until Lakehurst suddenly burned down during a fire. This forced the students of Lakehurst to move into Degrassi to finish their schooling. The Degrassi students did not welcome them into their lives, obviously due to anger of a Lakehurst student being the cause of J.T. Yorke's death. The event of the schools merging resulted in many fights and hatred between the students. Since the events that happened in '''All Falls Down (2) from Mark Fitzgerald, they have since been required to wear colored polo shirts. (Yellow): Freshman; (Purple): Sophomore; (Red): Junior and (Blue): Senior. Layout Completely renovated and changed by the Summer of 2001, Degrassi Community School features untraditional design schemes using new materials. Despite being named a Community School, Degrassi does not follow the typical public school layout but closer to being identified as an alternative school, with the heavy emphasis on Media Immersion pointing to the possibility of it beign a tech magnet school. By September 2002, the school had yet again been completely changed and reinvented as it underwent a merge to become both a Junior High School and High School. There are multiple unique aspects of the Degrassi school. In the spacious front entrance lobby, a mural outlooks the front steps, one later redrawn by Jimmy Brooks. Written primarily at the top of the walls above the locker/hallway areas, there are a number of inspirational quotes employed. The main foyer is host to Degrassi's own motto, written larger and bolder than the other quotes. After the death of J.T. Yorke in 2006, a memorial garden is built in his name at the school. The actual set for where the school scenes are shot in is a warehouse sized studio at Epitome Pictures. Outfitted to look like an actual school, the set features perhaps the most intricate and detailed designs, including numerous fliers, bulletins, and posters pertaining to the fictional Degrassi Community School. The studio is also used for filming the other sets, such as character's bedrooms, in the series. The canonical street address is fictional - De Grassi Street numbers stop well short of 240, and the letter "Q" is not used in Canadian postal codes. Notable Incidents 'School Shooting' 'Lead Up' In November 2003, Degrassi student, Rick Murray, had begun dating fellow classmate, Terri MacGregor, both of whom were in grade 10 at the time. Their relationship started out strong, but soon turned abusive on Rick's part. He was very insecure and didn't approve of Terri's friendships with Paige Michalchuk, Hazel Aden, Jimmy Brooks and Spinner Mason. When Terri wanted to hang out with the girls instead of Rick, he shoved her against the wall and threatened her to never choose her friends over him. When she said he was being crazy, Rick slapped her and made her lip bleed. Hazel noticed the bruises and cuts on Terri a few days later and confronted her about it, but Terri shrugged it off and told Hazel to stay out of her personal business. However, after dealing with his physical abuse for several days, Terri broke up with Rick and didn't speak to him for the next six months. In May 2004, Rick and Terri reconciled and decided to try their relationship again. One day, while away on a weekend road trip with Paige, Hazel, Jimmy and Spinner, they stopped to have lunch in the park and Paige got into a verbal fight with Rick about how he used to treat Terri. Rick ran off in anger and Terri stood up for him by telling Paige to stop being so mean. Paige was mad and told her to go after him. Terri followed Rick into the forest and approached him, even though he was in an agitated state. She managed to calm him down, but when Terri insisted that they go back to sit with the others, Rick felt that she was choosing them over himself and started pulling her away. He then pushed her and her head hit a rock, causing her to fall into a coma. Rick fled the scene and Terri was found, unconcious, by her friends and taken to the hospital. She later recovered, but transferred to a private school due to fear after the incident, while Rick was expelled. In September 2004, Rick Murray returned to Degrassi after apparently asking the Principal if he could do so and claiming that he liked it there. Due to his previous actions towards Terri MacGregor, he became the victim of an endless line of bullying by nearly every student at the school, especially Spinner Mason and Jimmy Brooks. Emma Nelson even organized a silent protest against Rick, along with Paige Michalchuk. However, Emma soon pitied Rick and defended him from getting beat up by Degrassi students Jay Hogart and Alex Nuñez. Over the next few weeks, Rick slowly began re-adjusting to his old Degrassi life again. He became friends with Toby Isaacs, and even Jimmy Brooks, despite the fact that Jimmy bullied him at first. When the school's annual Whack-Your-Brain trivia competition was approaching, Archie Simpson, Degrassi's former media immersion teacher, partnered Rick with Emma, Toby and Jimmy for the contest. Rick saw this as a golden opportunity to gain everyone's trust back. Over the course of practicing for the competition, Rick harboured a crush on Emma and was determined to impress her overall during the contest. When the day of the contest arrived, Rick brought his team to victory, but had no idea that Jay Hogart, Spinner Mason and Alex Nuñez were formulating a plan to humiliate him infront of everyone. After Rick won the contest, Alex had yellow paint and feathers dumped on him. Everyone in the audience laughed, while Rick ran outside humiliated. Emma followed him and said that everyone who laughed only makes them look totally juvenile. Rick, who was caught up in the moment attempted to kiss Emma, but she pushed him away angrily. Rick claimed that he thought she loved him. Emma was shocked and told Rick to get a clue, as she only being nice because she felt sorry for him. Rick was hurt and sent home for the day by Principal Raditch. The Incident Continuity error:' One notable error is the date of the Degrassi shooting. Although the episode in which the occasion took place was aired on Tuesday, October 12, 2004, Degrassi's timeline has scripted it to have taken place on October 31, 2004. However, that would have to be impossible since the 31st of October was a Sunday during that year. Rick Murray went home and returned to school, later that day, with a handgun he had stolen from his home, hidden in his backpack. Toby Isaacs saw him walking into the school and tried to convince him to go back home to settle down, but Rick claimed that this was the first time he actually wanted to be at school. Rick entered Degrassi and made his way to the cafeteria. It is believed that his first target was 11th grader, Paige Michalchuk, who had been a friend of Terri MacGregor's, and a major instigator in Rick's bullying, but she unknowingly defused the situation and made peace with Rick by apologizing for what happened to him and informing him that she believed that the prank was uncalled for and very childish. Rick apologized in return for how he treated Terri. He then left the cafeteria and went to put his bag in his locker. Rick then entered the boy's bathroom to clean himself off and hid in a stall when he heard someone walk inside. Jay Hogart and Spinner Mason entered the restroom and saw a trail of yellow paint and feathers on the floor and sink. He would be told by Hogart and Mason that his fellow Whack-Your-Brain teammate had set him up during the competition. He then left the bathroom, found Brooks at his locker and shot him as he tried to flee. Next, Murray would target his other two teammates. He found them in the hallway with and attempted to shoot Nelson in the head, but was prevented by Cameron and accidentally shot himself. Jimmy Brooks was brought to the hospital, and the school was put on lock down for several hours, with Hazel being the only student allowed to leave because she was Brooks' girlfriend. Aftermath Jimmy Brooks would be paralyzed from the waist down because of his injuries, but would eventually start to gain the ability to walk again from physical therapy. Rick Murray was killed instantly by the shot. The students who dumped the paint on Rick -- Jay, Spinner and Alex -- would not be caught or punished. Sean Cameron would leave Degrassi and move back home with his parents. Daniel Raditch was removed as principal because of failure to stop Rick's bullies and the event itself. He would be replaced by Science Teacher Daphne Hatzilakos. From this incident Degrassi would implement a strict zero tolerance policy on bullying. *Note: It wasn't until Fitz brought a knife to school that the school gained any security. 'Gonorrhea Outbreak' Later in the year of the school shooting, a Gonorrhea outbreak would occur in the student populace. This out break was caused by members of the student body participateing in unprotected oral sex. Several of the students who contracted thte disease were Jay Hogart, Emma Nelson, Alex Nuñez, and Amy Peters-Hoffman. It is possible that there were others, but none have been confirmed. 'Rivalry with Lakehurst High School' Lead Up In the 2006-2007 School Year, a violent rivalry started up between Degrassi students and students from Lakehurst Secondary School. The start of the rivalry can be traced back to when J.T. Yorke began dating Lakehurst to Degrassi transfer Mia Jones. Due to the relationship, a fight would later break out between members of the Spirit Squad and several students from Lakehurst, with all involved students gaining two weeks of detention. Nic, a Lakehurst student (and Mia' first boyfriend, but not her daughter's father) would declare war on Degrassi. The War Throughout the year, several fights would break out between students from both schools. JT Yorke would visit Lakehurst to fight Nic, but would be prevented by Jones, his best friend Toby Issacs would later be beaten up by several Lakehurst students. At Liberty Van Zandt's birthday party Yorke would confront Johnny DiMarco and Drake Lempkey, who were urinating on his car, an enraged Lemkey then stabbed Yorke in the back, before fleeing with DiMarco. JT Yorke, would be rushed to the hospital but would eventually succumb to his wounds. The last incident of the War would occur two weeks later while Degrassi was hosting a cheerleading competition that Lakehurst was attending. Still recovering from Yorke's murder, Emma Nelson would lead Degrassi students in a protest against the Lakehurst Cheerleading Squad. Several Degrassi students (lead by Manny Santos) argued against this for the sake of creating peace between the two schools, these students would later be viewed as traitors by their peers. Aftermath Aside from to the death of J.T. Yorke there were no casualties from the conflicts. Drake Lempkey would later be brought up on charges of murder and incarcerated. 'Merger with Lakehurst High School' Over the winter break of the 2006-2007 school year, Lakehurst Secondary School burned down and the students were forced to move into Degrassi to finish their education. This transition was not made easy, due to the previous "war" between the two schools, which led to Degrassi's J.T. Yorke's murder by Lakehurst's Drake Lempkey. Fights began to break out between the two groups of students, most notably between Spinner Mason and Johnny DiMarco. Toby Isaacs, who was not happy with the situation, made a popular podcast expressing his feelings about the merger. After much debate, the Lakehurst clubs and teams were integrated into Degrassi, much to the dismay of Damian Hayes, who wished for Lakehurst to maintain its own identity. There would also only be one valedictorian between the two student bodies, cause friction between the top students. At the start of the next school year, Lakehurst's former principal, Mikerty "The Shep" Sheppard became the principal, after Daphne Hatzilakos took a leave of absence. This caused also lot of trouble, as many thought he was a terrible principal. He would give former Lakehurst student Jane Vaughn trouble when she joined the Degrassi Football Team, and she was even jumped by students Derek Haig and Bruce the Moose. "The Shep" also gave trouble to the gifted class, which included Clare Edwards, K.C. Guthrie, Alli Bhandari and Connor Deslauriers, calling them names, ranging from "nerds" to "weirdos". He expelled Connor for acting out, although it was discovered he has aspergers. He later got into an argument with Clare Edwards, calling her a "little bitch". This was caught on video, and shown to the entire school, which led to him being sent to sensitivity training. When he returned a few weeks later, he laid low for the rest of the semester. When the more popular and capable Daphne Hatzilakos returned the following semester, he was presumably fired. 'The Vegas Night Lock down' During the next school year, at the "A Night in Vegas Dance", another lock down came into effect when Mark Fitzgerald, brought a knife to the dance. The knife was reported by Adam Torres, which caused Principal Simpson to send the school into a lock down. Other goings-on during the dance included student Holly J. Sinclair giving a lap-dance to Sav Bhandari in the empty drama room; they were discovered by the police. Also, Owen Milligan offered Alli Bhandari to have sex with him for money. When she decided it was a bad idea, he attempted to rape her, although Drew Torres stopped him before he could go any further. Mark Fitzgerald discovered Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy in an empty, and dark hallway. Although his intentions were unclear, as when he had the chance to stab Eli, he instead stabbed a wall. The police discovered the group and Fitz was arrested. No one was injured during the lock down, although when Principal Simpson discovers that Clare was the one who let off the stink bomb, and that Eli framed Fitz he is infuriated, and is even more so when an officer reveals to him that Holly J. Sinclair was giving Sav Bhandari a lap-dance. He states that he will enforce new rules when the students return from their winter break, including a new uniform policy. 'Prom Shooting' 'Lead Up' During Spring Break 2011, Bianca DeSousa's ex-boyfriend Anson got released from jail and threatened to hurt Bianca's current boyfriend Drew Torres. He met up with Bianca at a Keke Palmer concert, and her and Drew got into a fight. Bianca told Drew she was cheating on him with Anson. Anson finds Bianca when she's walking home from the concert and follows her. He then attempts to rape her, but her screams were loud enough and Drew heard her. He ran to Bianca and fought Anson. Bianca got Anson off Drew by hitting Anson over the head with a brick. Bianca and Drew fled the scene, but one of Anson's gang members tried to run after them. The next morning, Bianca tells Drew that Anson died. They realize that Bianca lost her bracelet that Drew gave her that had her name engraved in the bracelet. They attempt to find it but, Vince, one of Anson's gang members shows them that he has Bianca's bracelet and that he knows things about them (ie: her name, her boyfriend's name, and the name of the school they go to). Vince threatens to shoot Drew. Bianca decides she will try to talk to Vince. They meet up with Vince, and Drew says he is sorry about his friend. And Vince says that Anson wasn't his friend, he helped him get paid. Drew will do what he wants, Vince needs Drew to prove that he can trust him first and tells him to shoot someone. Drew realizes that he can't do that and he tells Dave's Dad that he killed Anson and what Vince wanted him to do (to shoot someone). Vince has been arrested but can't be held so Drew files a restraining order against Vince. Bianca wants Vince to leave Drew alone and she'll sell drugs for Vince. Vince says that the only thing that will make him leave Drew alone is if Bianca sleeps with him. Bianca first refuses, but then agrees to it. Later, Vince's gang members beat up Drew and Drew said that Bianca said that she took care it. One of Vince gang members tells Drew that Bianca slept with Vince. Bianca has been selling drugs for Vince. Vince says that if she keeps doing her part, everyone'll stay in one piece. Vince tells Bianca that she needs to sell drugs at Degrassi, Bianca attempts to sell drugs to Imogen Moreno, but Imogen doesn't want any. So, when Imogen goes to the bathroom, Bianca steals money from Imogen to pay Vince. After Bianca tries to get out of Vince's hold, he slaps her. Later, Vince buy Bianca some lingerie to apologize. Bianca accepts the lingerie from Vince. Bianca later offers Imogen the lingerie as a peace offering. Bianca explains that a guy bought it for her but the idea of wearing it for him made her stomach turn. Drew and Adam see Bianca talking to Vince outside of Degrassi. Once in orientation, Drew asks Katie to pair him with Bianca, so he can find out what she's up to. Drew confronts Bianca about Vince and she tells him that it's none of his business. While, Bianca shows a group of niners the Resource Room, Drew looks through Bianca phone and sees texts from Vince with the calling each other, 'Sweetie, Hun, Boo'. Drew confronts Bianca later about it and he asks her if she's spying him for Vince and Drew asks Bianca to tell him the truth. Bianca tells him that she's doing all of this to save Drew's life. She says that she sells drugs and plays the girlfriend role. Drew asks why he would do it. Bianca emotional said that he was the only good thing in her life and that she couldn't live with herself if he got hurt again. Drew asks what kind of hold he has on her and Bianca shows Drew her arm and Drew sees that Vince has been physically hurting her. Bianca explains why she signed up, she will do anything to get away from him for a few hours. Drew says that she can't let him get away with it. Bianca says that she can handle it. Drew buys Bianca a Prom ticket to get her away from Vince for a couple hours. Drew puts the ticket in her bag and texts Vince from her phone asking Vince to meet her after she's done. Drew takes Bianca's phone. After orientation, Drew meets Vince, and Vince is confused why Drew is there since he has a restraining order against him. Drew says that he's been scared of Vince for too long. Vince agrees that it's over. Bianca calls Drew and Drew says that he took her phone by accident and that he can't wait to see her for prom. Drew tries to shake Vince's hand, but Vince denies it. As Drew walks away Vince has a pissed/not over look on his face. The Incident Bianca notices that Vince is at the prom. And Drew says that they had a deal. Bianca get furious that Drew talked to Vince and tells Drew that with Vince, it's '''''never over. Bianca goes over to talk to him and Bianca tells him to leave and Vince grabs Bianca's wrist and tells him that he's not leaving alone. Drew intervenes and tells him to leave her alone. Vince asks if he's gonna stop him. Drew throws his jacket at his step-brother Adam and Adam tries to stop the fight, but fails. Drew uses his UFC fighting moves and easily beats Vince. Drew takes his jacket back from Adam and tells Vince to leave. Vince pulls out a gun and shoots twice. He then drops the gun and flees the scene. One bullet hits Adam, and Adam best friend, Eli Goldsworthy is the first person to go to Adam's side and sit next to him and holds Adam's arm. Not a second later, Adam's other best friend, Clare Edwards rushes to Adam's side and sits next to him holds his arm and his leg. Drew screams for his girlfriend Katie Matlin, thinking she was shot. Katie and Drew hug tightly and Eli screams, "GUYS!" to get Drew's attention and Drew sees Adam and he and Katie run over to him. Adam holds Drew's hand. Katie apologizes to Adam and says that she has to move his shirt. She asks Drew to get her something. Drew get her a napkin and she takes a part of Adam's shirt off to see that she was shot in the shoulder. Katie is pushing on Adam's shoulder. Drew looks up at Bianca and sees her grab Vince's gun, Drew crying asks Bianca what is she doing and she says that she needs to end things. Adam cries out in pain and Clare and Eli look at Adam. Clare and Drew both crying, Drew pleads, "Be okay, please." When the paramedics finally arrive, they diagnose Adam as Drew stands by Adam, "Shooting victim. 16. Gunshot wound to the shoulder. Current BP: 160 By-pal." Drew asks the paramedic if Adam's gonna be okay. The paramedic looks at Adam then at Drew and tells him it's a clean wound. Drew asks if he thinks he gonna be okay. The paramedic tells him he'll be fine and asks Drew if he's gonna ride along. Drew looks to Eli and Clare and asks if they'll go with Adam to the hospital. Clare and Eli respond at the same time. Clare nods her head and says, "Of course." And Eli says "Sure." Drew looks at Adam and says that their mom is on her way to the hospital and that he'll meet Adam there. Drew cries on Adam for a moment before leaving. Drew goes after Bianca knowing that she can't defeat Vince on her own. Clare and Eli follow Adam to the ambulance. Drew finds Bianca and she still has Vince's gun in her hand waiting for Vince to come out of his 'Safe House'. Bianca knows that that's where Vince goes after he does anything. Drew tells Bianca that she knows everything about Vince and his gang. Bianca is scared that because she did stuff too, she'll get in trouble. Drew tells her that they will figure it out. Bianca asks when her fancy lawyer cuts her a deal. Drew tells her he'll get Bianca a good lawyer. Bianca hands Drew the gun in her hand and Drew hands her his phone and she calls the cops. Eli and Clare are in the hospital with Adam with his arm in a sling. Eli tells him that he thinks that girls think scars are cool, looking at Clare for reassurance. Adam sarcastically says that now he has another thing to explain when he takes his shirt off. Eli and Clare smile and laugh. Adam's mom, Audra Torres, comes into the hospital saying, "Baby?!" Adam turns his head, "Mom." Audra come up to Adam and hugs him, "Baby!" and kisses the top of Adam's head. She is so relieved that Adam is okay. Clare and Eli walk to the side of the hall to give Adam and his mom some time. As Clare and Eli talk they both watch Adam. The police take Vince's gun a evidence and Bianca sits in one cop car while Vince is put into the back of another and on cop talks to Drew and Katie. Katie and Drew watch Vince get arrested. The next morning, Drew, Bianca, and Katie come into Adam's hospital room. Drew sighs a breath of relief when he sees Adam. Drew hugs Adam and tells Adam that he is 'so, so, so sorry, baby bro.' Drew puts his head where Adam was shot. Adam winces and tells Drew that he's really sore. Drew promises that when Adam gets home, he'll be his butler. He'll get Adam breakfast in bed and play Xbox whenever he wants. Drew says that it's all his fault. Audra stands at the door and says, "Isn't it all her fault. Referring to Bianca. Audra is confused as to why Bianca is at the hospital. Drew tells his mom that Bianca spent all night with detectives and that she told the detectives everything about Vince's gang. Drew tells his mom that Bianca's gonna need a good lawyer. He looks a Bianca and says, "or two." Audra walks into Adam's hospital room and says they'll talk. Bianca mouths 'Thank you' to Drew as she did when Drew took the heat for Bianca when she killed Anson. Degrassi-episode-1129-27.jpg Degrassi-episode-1129-31.jpg Misfits.PNG Omghahhahaha.jpg Owenanya.jpg Tumblr lqrhftsTfl1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqumbygvkM1qgzoke.jpg Tumblr lqvi3kW1D11qct0ifo1 500.jpg Biancaglare.jpg Gun.PNG Faculty and Staff 'Principals' *Daniel Raditch (Fall 2001-Spring 2005) (previous English teacher at Degrassi High) *Daphne Hatzilakos (Spring 2005-Spring 2007 and Spring 2008) (previous Science Teacher) *Mikerty Sheppard (Fall 2007) (previous Principal of Lakehurst Secondary School) *Archibald Simpson (Fall 2010-present) (previous Media Immersion Teacher) Note: Because of the Retcon of Season 10 Mr. Simpson actually started his tenure at the beginning of the 2010-2011 school year 'Teachers' Art *Ms. Dawes (2007-present) (faculty adviser of the LARPing Club) 'Drama' *Ms.Kwan *Ms. Dawes English *Ms. Dawes (2010-present) (faculty adviser of the LARPing Club) *Laura Kwan (2001-2009) (also taught night classes) Math *Darryl Armstrong (2001-present) Media Immersion *Winnie Oh (2010-present) *Matt Oleander (2004-2005) (student teacher) *Archie Simpson (2001-2010) (current principal) Science *Michael Betenkamp (2010-present) *Mr. Bince (2007-2009) *Daphne Hatzilakos (2002-2005) (coach of several sports and later become Principal) Social Studies *Dom Perino (2002-present) *Marco Del Rossi (Student Teacher in 2009) 'Athletics' *Coach Carson (2007-2008) *Darryl Armstrong (2001-present) 'Staff' *Sheila - Lunch lady (2001-2005) *Chantel Sauvé - Guidance Councilor (2002-2010) Graduates 2004 *Dylan Michalchuk 2006 *Hazel Aden *Marco Del Rossi (Valedictorian) *Paige Michalchuk *Ellie Nash *Alex Nuñez (returned in 2006-2007 year to gain more credits) *Heather Sinclair (not seen at the graduation) *Amy Peters-Hoffman (not seen at the graduation) 2007 *Jimmy Brooks *Damian Hayes *Tobias Isaacs *Spinner Mason *Emma Nelson *Manny Santos *Liberty Van Zandt (Valedictorian) *Chris Sharpe (not seen at the graduation) *Kendra Mason (not seen at the graduation) 2008 *Johnny DiMarco *Derek Haig (not seen the graduation) *Bruce the Moose (not seen the graduation) *Peter Stone *Jane Vaughn (Valedictorian) *Danny Van Zandt 2011 *Sav Bhandari *Holly J. Sinclair (Valedictorian) *Riley Stavros *Zane Park *Chantay Black *Anya MacPherson *Blue Chessex (not seen the gradution) *Leia Chang (not seen at the graduation) 2012 *Eli Goldsworthy *Drew Torres *Bianca DeSousa *Owen Milligan *Marisol Lewis *Katie Matlin *Jake Martin *Imogen Moreno *Fiona Coyne *Mo Mashkour *Julian 2013 *Clare Edwards *K.C. Guthrie *Dave Turner *Connor Deslauriers *Alli Bhandari *Jenna Middleton *Adam Torres *Wesley Betenkamp *Hannah Belmont *Liam Berish 2014 *Sadie Rowland *Jess Martello 2015 *Tori Hilson *Maya Matlin *Tristan Milligan Trivia *Since 2004 at least 3 students have been held back, which caused them not to graduate with their class: Spinner Mason and Jimmy Brooks in 2006, and Fiona Coyne in 2011. Left Before Graduation *Terri MacGregor (transferred to private school before season 4) *Jay Hogart (expelled in season 4 for his invovement with the school shooting) *Craig Manning (dropped out in season 5 to pursue career in music) *Sean Cameron (expelled in season 6, returns in season 7, only to leave to join the army) *Ashley Kerwin (dropped out in season 7 to pursue career in music) *Darcy Edwards (left to do charity work in Kenya in season 8 and never returned) *Derek Haig (left before season 9, it is unclear what happened to him) *Mia Jones (left in season 9 to become a model in Paris, it is unclear if she finished school) *Bruce the Moose (shy credits in season 9, it is unclear what happened to him) *Blue Chessex ( Left before season 10, it is unknown what happen to him) *Mark Fitzgerald (expelled in season 10 for his involvement in a war with Eli Goldsworthy and Adam Torres) *Leia Chang (Unexplained, last appearence was in the begining of season 10) *Chester (unknown when he graduated) *Sully (unknown when he graduated) Died While Attending Degrassi *Claude Tanner - committed suicide in the boys bathroom after Caitlin Ryan refused to go out with him in the Degrassi High Season 2 episode Showtime. His dead body was discovered by Snake. *Rick Murray - shot fellow students Jimmy Brooks, Sean Cameron then accidentally killed him by wrestling the gun away in the season 4 episode Time Stands Still. *J.T. Yorke - was stabbed by Lakehurst student Drake Lempkey in the season 6 episode Rock This Town. Notable Alumni *Ashley Kerwin - musician *Caitlin Ryan - reporter, TV Show Host *Craig Manning - musician *Manny Santos - actress *Mia Jones - model *Toby Isaacs - game show host Note: There are no graduates for the 2008-2009 and 2009-2010 School Years because of the Retcon. Gallery DSCF0944.jpg DSCF0937.jpg DSCF0928.jpg DSCF0927.jpg DSCF0876.jpg DSCF0857.jpg DSCF0833.jpg DSCF0831.jpg tourslide2.jpg tourslide3.jpg tourslide5.jpg tourslide6.jpg tourslide4.jpg tourslide7.jpg tourslide8.jpg ab.jpg Adce gg.jpg Abceee.jpg degg.jpg deggr.jpg abcd.jpg Category:Fights Category:Fictional schools Category:Places Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi |} Category:School